This invention is directed toward use as or with inexpensive novelty devices or articles and particularly those which might be associated with the plucking or strumming of a stringed instrument such as a guitar or banjo. Typical of this might be the placement of a rubber band of this nature within the crown of an imitation straw hat or within the bowl-like area of an inexpensive container for candy or the like which might be outwardly shaped like a guitar or banjo. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,030 there is disclosed a rubber band located within the crown area of an imitation straw hat. There the band is used solely for the purpose of sizing the hat to the wearer's head. The instant invention might additionally be used for sizing purposes but that is not its primary function and it has uses other than in a hat.